Boger Bildbeagle
I am Roger Wildeagles evil twin. I seek to destroy Roger for reasons unknown to all but Roger. That and the fact that I read this picture book with an evil twin in it and the evil twin tried to destroy the good twin it was called something like Tom and Gerry or something Idk. Anywho I will update my stats on how I am doing on capturing (and/or utterly destroying) Roger Wildeagle. Stats Weapon: Hobo Swordo (Found it somewhere on Isle Tormento there's a huge black warning label on it that says may causes insanity but hey, who cares? Right? Right? Right! Right!!!!!!! RIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) Felling: Sorta funny, my head itches Favorite Things to write on cardboard: 1. Betcha cant hit me with a quarter! 2. Family Kidnapped by ninjas! need 4$ for Karate lessons! 3. Time Traveler Help! Need money for new Flux Capacitor 4. A bogeyman ate my family, Spare some change for new closet door? Statistics Favourite Attack: Hobo Wobo Infernal Slice n' Spinnin' Blades Blast Favourite Type of weapon: Sord Lest Favorite Class: Whats a class? Favorite Things too do:I do nothing but stalk Roger even in my sleep Idream of stalking Roger Roger Roger ROGER ROGER ROGER ROGER! ROGER!!!! ROGER!!!!!!!!!! I WILL FIND AND I DESTROY YOU Friends: Bob the Woodcutter, That KFC guy, The pizza guy, The pizza the pizza guy delivers, Zoboomafoo, and my most special friend of course: You! Favourite Food: ChilI (Because its yum yum and makes me poot poot) Capturing Roger Wildeagle Day 1:Today I tried to capture him My first attempt! I then saw a Frisbee and was wondering why it was getting bigger.. Then it hit me. Roger has foiled my first attempt but his luck cannot go on forever! I then walked into a bar it really hurt. Roger has won the battle but he hasn't won the war! Day 2: I met this guy named Daffy Dok and he told me to go get a job... Please do not look behind Bowdash mansion by the tree 6 ft under for him because he is not there... Jumped out at Roger from behind bush and tackled him then realized that wasn't him it was Capt Skull X. Ran very fast. Day 3: Roger Wildeagle has managed to elude me by wearing the Saint Patrick's day clothing that everyone seems to have now, Played the educational computer game: where is Carmen San Diego to see if it would help me locate Roger, it didnt. I heard that 60% of accidents happen near the home so I moved. I passed my "Dangerously Dum" test with "flying colors" whatever that means. My hunt continues... Day 4: Met another evil twin called Berrie who is trying to destroy someone called Cherrie who's favourite soda is Shirley temple. Ate lots of chillI (with extra beans) that always scares away people. Drank some water. I sunk an entire fleet with my war frigate, then I woke up (drat). I almost drowned in a small cup of water (again). I then found Roger painting an abstract representation of political corruption (later learned it was a bunny) This baffled my mind so I forgot to capture Roger. I listened to the song Friday by Rebecca Black, and passed out, woke up with migraine. Nothing really important happened today except for drinking some water. Day 5: Just got back from my cruise around the world, we visited the Bahamas, and Hawaii, and.... Actually I just got back from my therapist's.... ok fine I was in a jail for a few months. APPARENTLY, when a cop asks you if you're carrying firearms the is not: Whatcha need? Roger continues to elude me somehow, it may be due to the fact that I cannot see anything because of this newspaper that's stuck to my head, that I'm to lazy to take off. I thought I saw Roger so I ran at her- I mean him, but it was actually a wall and I got knocked out. Day 6: I woke up feeling happy, but then I realized I had to interact with people and went back to bed. Day 7: I woke up in the morning feeling like P diddy, I got my glasses, went out the door, I hit a dude named Sity. Before I leave, I brush my teeth, with a guy named jack, cause when I leave for a night I may or may not come back. I lost my toes, toes, trying on all those girls clothes clothes (shh Roger this is my song), blowin up phones, phones, Ya I'm smashing all these cds, Pulling up part- And thats when I passed out. Day 8: Does that look like a sniper over the- Day 9: I got sniped by a COD fanatic but I'm ok now. Im going to try to go a whole week without passing ou- And thats when I passed out again. Day 10: To celebrate my tenth day of trying to catch Roger, I went down the the var and ordered a beer... Some root beer.... oh ya... Apparently you cant pay them in coupons and monopoly money so I got kicked out. But they do serve some pretty fizzy root beer. Category:Fan Creatures Category:Pirates Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Stories